South Pole City-Metropolitan International Airport
South Pole City-Metropolitan International Airport 'is an international airport serving South Pole City and the Polar District as well. The airport is one of four serving the city, and is operated by the South Pole Airports Network, which is one of the largest in the country, in terms of passenger numbers. The airport is located 17 kilometers from the Metro area, in Rooks, and is accessible via the Grand Pole Expressway, which extends to Booklin and Metro as well. The airport is a main hub for SkyJet Airways, SkyJet Flyer, SkyJet Express, CP Airways, Air Antarctic, CP Airways Express, Antarctic Airlinkand Antarctic Air Cargo. The airport has also been a former hub for Club Penguin AirFlights and it's subsidiary,PenguinConnection, until the airline's operations move to the Dellas airport. It now holds the Star Lounge for Genius Airways History Construction and Early Success South Pole City-Metropolitan International Airport was first known as New Antarctica International Airport, after the New Antarctica Marina, which it displaced when it was built. The airport was the replacement airport for the South Pole Airstrip, which is now South Pole City-Orion Freddy Regional Airport, and closed down in 2001, due to safety concerns with the ice runway, and airport traffic concerns. The city was left without an airport for 7 years until the construction of the Metro Airport. Then, in late 2007, the name was changed to South Pole City International Airport, by a vote by the South Pole Council in 2006. After the official opening of the airport on August 7, 2006, the airport began as a hub for the former MammothAir, now SkyJet Airways, Club Penguin AirFlights and Air Antarctic the major carriers at the time, and began both domestic and international flights the following morning. After a month international carriers, also began operating from the airport as well. The International Years (2007-2009) Prior to the construction of Blizzardville International Airport, the re-opening of South Pole City-Orion Freddy Regional Airport and the opening of the reliever airport, South Pole City-Dellas International Airport,the Metro airport was called simply South Pole City International Airport. The airport was re-named due to the South Pole City Airports Act, which created the South Pole Airports Network, which therefore changed the airport's name to South Pole City-Metropolitan International Airport in 2010, when the law was finally enforced. Metro Airport (2010-present) After the opening of South Pole City-Dellas International Airport, one of the major airlines, Destinations 'Terminal 1 Concourse A *'SkyJet Airways' , Neo Domino City,New Slumolia, Satellite City, Dessert Island, Scoodlepeep service resumes 29 July Shield Island, Puffle Island, Club Penguin Island, Boundtown, Middle Island, Chicklon(seasonal),Rasington, Lincoln Port, Baa(seasonal), New Club Penguin, Carcery, New Pole City,Mountain Thunder Tern (seasonal),Sparka,Club Penguin City, Southwest, Slumolia, Mojave, Yukon Fjord,New Ice Berg Island, Ross Island, Pengyboo Island,Flystar City,Flurryville,Centriepitsula, Icetanball, Afens, Mostafique Island, Testlonia ,Maps City, Denes, Penguiki,Something City service starts 27 July Ice City, New West City, EmotiVille, Florence, Concourse B *'SkyJet Airways':Southern Ocean City, Mouseport, Lasoun, The Flame, Philaworld, Nirvana, Polaris,Shiverpool, Googolplex,Hunston, Zenith City, Aquarius, Philawind, Ulaansnowtar,East Bank City,Fishwow (seasonal),Chase City,AdelVille, Elterbrast, Fanon City, Happen Town,Gold City, Capital Emperor City, Akbaboy City, Ulaansnowtar, South Island,Sulfur Island, Fire Island, Snow Island, Exploration Island, Moderator Island, Vai Island,Holyswissia,Flywish , Island,Mabila, Ceru City, Bezul City, Honk Gong, Frostize,Zero Reverse, Enderby City,Las Puffles 23 July, Los Penguines, Newton Town, Gemini, Pisces, El Presidente, Catalan, Glassyglow, Zurich, Saint Moritz, Geneva, Bern, North Pole Club Penguin City-Int'l and Baltra Island, Galapagos, Odewa, Torona-Persan,Wien, Boorlin, Muchen,Parie, Schipol, St, Ninjianiansburg, Peijine-Capital,Honk Gong,Alberque Plata,Snowville,Inland, Penguville, Ternville, Glassyglow,Aquarius, Intake, Concourse C *'SkyJet Flyer operated by National Airways': Snowville, Inland, Polaris, Penguille, Ternville, Sealville, Pengu Town, Glassyglow, Half Pipe, Outer Club Penguin,Amery Island, Newton Town, GourdZoid, Aquarius, Shiverpool, East Bank City, Intake, New Happyface City, Iceland,Mattress Village, *'SkyJet Flyer operated by SpiritAir':Inland, Polaris, Amery Island, Penguville, Newton Town, Sealville, Pengu Town,Glassyglow, Iceland, East Bank City,Half Pipe, Outer Club Penguin, Aquarius, Mojave, GourdZoid *'Air South Pole':Gemini-Klinkstin, Polaris, Snowville, Newton Town, Pengu Town,Glassyglow,Aquarius,Mojave,Snellville,Penguville,Ternville, GourdZoid,Sealville 27 October Terminal 2 *'UTA': New Club Penguin, TerraMount City, Satellite City, Neo Domino City, Margate Cross City, Margate City *'AirTerra':New Club Penguin, Satellite City, Neo Domino City *'NCPAir': New Club Penguin *'Orbit Oceanic Airways':New Club Penguin, Neo Domino City, Margate City *'Penguin Air': Ternville, Polaris-City, Gemini, Akbaboy City, Club Penguin City, New Club Penguin, Satellite City Terminal 3 *'Air Antarctic': Club Penguin City-Int'l, Enderby City, Polaris-City, Penguville, Newton Town,Aquarius, GourdZoid, Frostize, Las Puffles,Mabila,Gentoo Island,Palm Island, V2V Island,Snellville, Ternville, Snowville,Penguville, Gemini, Iceland, Inland,Glassyglow,Zurich, New Club Penguin, Neo Domino City, Philawind, Wien, Boorlin, Zurich,Ceru City, Torona-Persan, Callery, Vancooler, Hollifox, Capital Emperor City, Sherbian City,Margate City, Chase City,Denes, Afens, Googolplex, Manley Ville,Intake,Penguiki,Tharntonville,Peibing, Honk Gong,FlyStar City, Sparka, Icetanball,Lichenblossom,Beachville,Frostize,Ulaansnowtar, Fishwow,Half Pipe,Gold City,Mammoth, Mhic Lionnai, Pengitton, Frostborough, New Happyface City *'Antarctic Airlink operated by ExpressAir': Polaris-City, Half Pipe, Newton Town, Jing Jong's Island, Outer Club Penguin, Aquarius, GourdZoid, Akbaboy City,Enderby City, Iceland,Gemini,Snowville, Ternville, Snellville, Penguville, Lorraine City, Nightlife City, Periwinkle Town, Mojave,Amery Island *'Antarctic Airlink operated by BlueSky Airlines':Polaris-City, Gemini, Newton Town,Half Pipe, Outer Club Penguin, Aquarius, GourdZoid, Glassyglow,New Happyface City, Enderby City,Inland, Ternville, Snellville, Iceland,Pengu Town, Sealville, *'Mcdonalds airways' Anywhere it Goes 'Terminal 4' * PuffleAir :Manley Ville *'Margate Antarctic Airlines': Margate Central Island, Margate City, Polaris, Newton Town, Middle Island, Chicklon,Happyface City, Rockhopper Island, New West City, Cross City *'Dorkugal Airways': Googloplex, Testlonica, Icetanball, Industry Isle, Sparka, Lichenblossom July 2 *'FlyStar Airways':Flystar City *'Peninsula Airlines': East Bank Town, Rasington, Lincon Port, Sunday Harbor, Shiverpool, *'Orbit Oceanic Airways':New Club Penguin,Satellite City,Neo Domino City *'Air FG': Akbaboy City, Googolplex, Happyface City, Club Penguin City-International, Gemini, Polaris, Lichenblossom, New Club Penguin, Zürich *'Pacifica Airlines':Zurich,Frostize, New Con,New Club Penguin, Googolplex, Satellite City, Afens, Denes, Bezul City, Shiverpool, Margate City, Sherbian City,Saint Moritz, Bern, Terminal 5 *'CP Airways': Club Penguin City-Amherty, Polaris, Gemini, East Bank Town (seasonal), Gentoo Island, Sunday Harbor, Lincon Port, Newton Town, Penguville, Pengu Town, Zurich, Bern, Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin, Satellite City, Margate City , Shiverpool, Middle Island,Angel Island, Amery Island, V2V Island (seasonal), Spy Guy Island, Mojave, Half Pipe, Inland,Ross Island, Pengyboo Island, West Yeti, Flurryville,Yukon Fjord, TerraMount (seasonal),Slumalia, Hunston, Aquarius, Snowville, Mabila, Dongjing-Capital, Tokio, Enderby City, Googolplex,Honk Gong *'CP Airways Express operated by Eastwind Airlines': Gemini, Polaris, Akbaboy City, Club Penguin City, Outer Club Penguin, Half Pipe, Inland,Newton Town, Aquarius,Sealville, Inland, Ternville, Shiverpool,East Bank City, Lincon Port, Amery Island, Rasington, Penguville, Snellville, Snowville, Glassyglow, GourdZoid, Snowdon, Pengu Town, Mojave, *'CP Airways Express operated by National Airways':Gemini, Polaris, Club Penguin City-Amherty,Enderby City, New Happyface City, GourdZoid Terminal 6 * TransAir: Polaris, Middle Island, Glassyglow, Carcery, Newton Town, Sealville, Inland, EmotiVille, Club Penguin City, Snowville, New West City, Ice City, GourdZoid *'Polar Airways':Club Penguin City, Polaris, Gemini, East Bank Town, Gentoo Island,Newton Town,Sunday Harbor,Aquarius,Philawind, Googolplex,Margate City *'Emperorlands Airlines':Capital Emperor City *'Air Calada':Torona-Persan, Callery, Odewa, Club Penguin City, Newton Town, Hollifox, Saint Jean's, Montrealm 'Terminal 7' *'AmazingAir': South Shetland Islands, Shiverpool *'Weddell Airways': Dessert Island, Turtle Island,Shield Island, Isle Royale * Air Pengolia : Ulansnowtaar *'Aer Frysland': Frostborough,Farelle, Pengitton, Ard Mhaca, Flurryville, Mhic Lionnai, Chinook *'Frosian Airwaves':Philawind *'SAIA':Club Penguin City *'Genius Airways' normal flights Terminal 8 *'This is a private terminal for VIP and government' *'This terminal serves Genius Airways super flights.' Terminal 9 Concourse A *'United Antarctic Air including subsidaries' , Neo Domino City,New Slumolia, Satellite City, Dessert Island, Scoodlepeep service resumes 29 July Shield Island, Puffle Island, Club Penguin Island, Boundtown, Middle Island, Chicklon(seasonal),Rasington, Lincoln Port, Baa(seasonal), New Club Penguin, Carcery, New Pole City,Mountain Thunder Tern (seasonal),Sparka,Club Penguin City, Southwest, Slumolia, Mojave, Yukon Fjord,New Ice Berg Island, Ross Island, Pengyboo Island,Flystar City,Flurryville,Centriepitsula, Icetanball, Afens, Mostafique Island, Testlonia ,Maps City, Denes, Penguiki,Something City service starts 27 July Ice City, New West City, EmotiVille, Florence, :Southern Ocean City, Mouseport, Lasoun, The Flame, Philaworld, Nirvana, Polaris,Shiverpool, Googolplex,Hunston, Zenith City, Aquarius, Philawind, Ulaansnowtar,East Bank City,Fishwow (seasonal),Chase City,AdelVille, Elterbrast, Fanon City, Happen Town,Gold City, Capital Emperor City, Akbaboy City, Ulaansnowtar, South Island,Sulfur Island, Fire Island, Snow Island, Exploration Island, Moderator Island, Vai Island,Holyswissia,Flywish , Island,Mabila, Ceru City, Bezul City, Honk Gong, Frostize,Zero Reverse, Enderby City,Las Puffles 23 July, Los Penguines, Newton Town, Gemini, Pisces, El Presidente, Catalan, Glassyglow, Zurich, Saint Moritz, Geneva, Bern, North Pole Club Penguin City-Int'l and Baltra Island, Galapagos, Odewa, Torona-Persan,Wien, Boorlin, Muchen,Parie, Schipol, St, Ninjianiansburg, Peijine-Capital,Honk Gong,Alberque Plata,Snowville,Inland, Penguville, Ternville, Glassyglow,Aquarius, Intake Concourse B Cargo Terminal Penguin Mail Freightways- Zurich, Geneva, Boorlin, Munchen, Dellaroma, Parie, Schipol, Frostborough, Fanon City, Frostize, New Con, Shiverpool, Ulaansnowtaar, Fishwow, Iceland, Jokio, New Club Penguin, St. Ninjiniansburg, Ludavest, Wien, GourdZoid SkyJet Cargo-Club Penguin City-Amherty, Newton Town, Gemini, Polaris,Enderby City, Santa Juanita, Antarctic Air Cargo-Club Penguin City-Amherty,Polaris-City,Iceland, Enderby City, New West City, Newton Town, Gemini, Aquarius, East Bank City, AdelVille,Googolplex, Margate City, Torona-Persan Facilities The airport has five Terminals, Terminal 1, Terminal 2, Terminal 3, Terminal 4, and the Cargo Terminal most of the flights departing come from Terminal 1. It also has 150 gates, 40 in Terminal 1, 30 in Terminals 2, 3 and 4 and 20 in the Cargo Terminal. The airport has a refueling station in every gate. It also has baggage claim and handling services. It has 19 hangars, 2 of which belong to the USA's Air Force. There are two Inter-terminal monorails called LINK trains that go from the Parking Building, to Terminals 1,2,3,4. The airport also has train services to Grand Pole Station by the SkyLink. The Airport has a 250 foot high control tower built in 2009 to replace the old 50 foot high tower, built in 2006. The airport also has many snack shops, restaurants and newsstands. Passenger Terminals Terminal 1 This terminal has two concourses, Concourse A and B, the biggest concourse, Concourse A is solely for MammothAir flights, and operates domestic and international flights. Concourse A has 20 gates. In the smaller concourse, or Concourse B, is solely for MammothConnection flights, and operates mostly domestic flights and some international flights as well. The terminal is the largest out of all the dive terminals at the airport. Terminal 2 Terminal 2 is the fourth largest terminal at the airport, and exclusively features only Terrain airlines. The terminal has historically been the CP Air Flights terminal, until 2010, when the airline moved operations to Dellas airport. The second concourse has been demolished, as it is of no use. Airlines operating in this terminal are UTA, AirTerra and NCPAir. Terminal 3 This terminal operates international and domestic flights as well. This terminal has two concourses like the others, Concourses A3 and B3.The only airline operating from the terminal is Air Antarctic. The larger concourse is Concourse F, and has flights only international flights by Air Antarctic. While the slightly smaller Concourse E operates domestic flights only.The terminal is also home to the airport's inner-airport hotel, operated by Snowzertel, and located in-front of the Departures and Arrivals drop-off.This terminal has 23 gates in total. Terminal 4 Terminal 4 is known as International Terminal 1 as Designated on LINK trains and some airport signs.The terminal has 5 airlines, UTA, Margate Antarctic Airlines, Dorkair.co.dk, Antarctican Airlines and Peninsula Airlines.The terminal has two concourses, Concourse A4 and B4. Margate Antarctic Airlines, Dorkair.co.dk and UTA all operate from Concourse A4, which has 8 gates in total. The other concourse, known as Concourse B4, has two airlines operating from it, they are Peninsula Airlines and Antarctican Airlines.The concourse is slightly smaller than Concourse A-4, with only 5 gates in total Terminal 5 Terminal 5 operates both domestic and international flights, and has two main concourses, A5 and B5. The terminal has only one tenant, which is CP Airways.Concourse A5 is designed for intternational flights and has 19 gates.The smaller Domestic concourse is Concouse B5 and has 17 gates.The terminal is home to the airport's administration offices, which also house a FAAA office as well.The terminal went under renovations twice, since it's construction in 2007. Terminal 6 Terminal 6, alternitively known as International Terminal 1, is a terminal that houses both domestic and international flights, and is home to three airlines, AirTerra, Polar Airways and TransAir. Concourse A6 is served by Polar Airways and TransAir, and has 11 gates, and has both international and domestic flights as well. The slightly smaller Concourse B6 is served exclusively by one airline, AirTerra, which has a large focus city at the airport, and has 10 gates. Airline Lounges Terminal 1 *JetzLounge (MammothAir) Terminal 2 *PolarLounge (Club Penguin AirFlights) *PenLongue (Penguin Air) Terminal 3 *ArcticClub (Air Antarctic) *Lounge McAir (Mcdonalds airways) Terminal 4 *UnitedLounge (UTA) *NerdClub (Dorkugal Airways) *JetzLounge (CP Airways) *EtanaClub (Airlines of New North Etana) *PWNLounge (Air FG) Terminal 5 *PengolianClub''' (Air Pengolia)' *AmazingLounge '(AmazingAir)' *WeddellClub '(Weddell Airways)' *Fryslounge '(Aer Frysland)' *Snowzerclub '(Snowball Airlines)' *SheildLounge '(Sheild Air)' *FrosianLounge '(Frosian Airwaves)' Inter-Terminal Transport The inter-terminal transport is provided by the LINK monorail systems used in major airports of the country.The LINK trains operate between each terminal at the airport, there are at least 4 LINK trains operating at any given time at the airport. The LINK trains travel at a speed of 70 mph at this airport. The track goes around the airport grounds,and parking buildings and it takes forty-nine minutes to circulate the track on a regular schedule. There are seven stops along the way from Parking Building A, B, Terminal 1,2,3,4 and the Airport Train Station. Ground Transportation There is a SkyLink monorail, called AirportExpress, with service from Grand Pole Station to the Airport's Terminal 2 Train Station. The airport has car-rental services in the Arrivals Hall of all terminals. The airport also has a bus service to South Pole City and the other suburbs of the city, by the SouthPole Transit. The airport has taxis,as well as a pick-off and drop-off zone at the departure and arrival halls of the airport. The airport is accessed by the Terminal Access Road, which circles the airport grounds.The airport has free short-term parking and inexpensive long-term parking services as well. Accidents and Incidents OnAugust 2, 2009, '''Penjet Express Flight 556', originated from Beachville and was to make a stop-over in South Pole City and continue on to Lichenblossom, then,when the aircraft, a Pengwing 737-800 was cruising at 30,000 feet,suddenly a large hole blew near the wings,about the size of a king size mattress,in the fuselage, then, the plane made an emergency landing in Bern Municipal Airport ,All 120 passengers and 5 crew on board had no injuries what so ever. This incident is still under investigation by the National Safety Board and the Federal Air Transport Board. On September 15, 2009, MammothAir Flight 287 was descending into South Pole City originating from Neo Domino City , when the plane crashed into a tall hill, just 30 miles away from South Pole City International Airport's Runway 18. The aircraft was an Snowing 747-400, the aircraft has 22 crew, 20 cabin crew, two pilots and 517 passengers on board. 123 were injured and are making a full recovery. The National Safety Board has condemned the pilots flying the aircraft for" Flying too low, 6,000 ft. below a recommended height of 7,220 ft." Since the hill was 1,990 feet high, most aircraft landing at Runway 18, were to fly at an altitude of 7,220 ft., as told to the cockpit crew by South Pole Approach in the area, but during that incident, the aircraft was at a height of 1,200 ft, due to a stall while the aircraft was making a banked turn used while approaching at Runway 18, making the aircraft hit the side of the hill, thus crashing the aircraft. On January 27, 2010, Dorkair.co.dk Flight 344, bound for Googolplex overshot the Runway upon takeoff. The aircarft was a Snowing 747-400, and had 423 passengers and 20 crew.The aircraft landed on a small road, and damaged the starboard wing and fourth engine.The accident is still under investigation, but may be because of pilot error, due to foggy conditions on that day. See also *South Pole City *Blizzardville International Airport *MammothAir *Genius Airways Category:Places Category:Airports